parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob The Gardener VS Wile E. Coyote
Wile E. Coyote: "Scratch Em Both!" Ace: "Both?" Bob Grab and Took Ace's Necklace. Bob: "Hey it's me one, Come in Get me! All: "We've Got it, we've Got it!" Bob: "Aw Yeeeeeeeeeeehaw!" Wile E. Coyote: "Get him!" All: "Alright we Get him, we Get him! Come on Get Away! Get him!" Bob: (Screaming) Bob Gram the Branch Tree The Necklace Falls of Ace's Neck, and Splash the Water. Stan: "Where is he, do you Fall in the Water?" Heff: "I Know it Sometimes." Danny: "Did you see that? Or Course it's Just with the Tree, Hey, there he is!" Mushy: "What?" Danny: "Up there! It's Too Far can Reached Then. Bob: "And you that Case, if you Better Get Home, Proud Safely." Wile E. Coyote Put the Tree Branch and Took Bob. Wile E. Coyote: "Here you go Boys, do Deserved!" Danny: "Alright Smokey Way it go!" Bob: "Oh No!" Mushu: "Look, it Must be Little Stick, I Love with the Stick." Danny: "A Little Firgure, Keep Coming Keep Coming, We're Always Reaching, Keep Coming, I've Got him I've Got him." Suddenly, Ace Cracked the Branch. Danny: "Hey! What the, the Bridge is Gonna---" Ace: "Well, What are we Got here". Danny: "Snow, Don't Come Out in the Bridge is Breaking!" Ace: "Stuart, are You're Right?" Bob: "Yes, I'm Alright." Ace: "Just Hold on, I'll Take it from there?" Danny: "What? Take What." Ace Cracked the Branch Again. Danny: "Hey, Come on Snow, you Wouldn't do this to me, and Not You're Buddy." Ace: "Don't Worry Buddy, I'll Show from there?" Danny: "No Wait! Snow!" Ace: "here?" Danny: "No Wait Stop! Quit I'm Gonna be Sir Them!" Ace Cracked the Branch and Fall in the Tree. All: (Screaming) Stan, Heff, Mushu, and Danny Fall Off and Splash Into the Water. All: "Cold Cold Cold Cold Cold Water! I Can't Swim! Dog Paddle Dog Paddle!" Stan: "We've Better Get Out of here, I Don't Know that Means!" Heff: "How Can't I have Imagin!" Mushu: "How Can't I Must be for Days!" Mushu Dry and Shake Hands. Mushu: (shivering) Danny: "How can you do this to me, I Think at all Each Other! (panting) I Thinking you Love it Guy, Hey you Guys Wait up for me!" Ace: (Laugh) "Back up with the Pineapple Stuart, this Loud it's Over." Bob: "Thanks Snowbell, you are Great." Ace: "Well, it Must be have Quite Sure up there." Wile E. Coyote Sneak at Ace. Bob: (Cough Throat) "Snowbell?" Ace: (Laugh) "Those Cats it Makes So Tuff." Bob: "Snowbell...?" Ace: "I Guest Well be Show that, (Laughing) Not Bad for a House Cat." (Laughing) Wile E. Coyote: "Not Bad for a Dead House Cat! Ace: (Groaning) Bob Needs Find Ace and Swing to the Tree Branch. Ace: (Groaning) Wile E. Coyote: "Say Goodnight.....Tinkerbell!" Ace: (Gulp) Bob Called Wile E. Coyote. Bob: "Hey Smokey!" Wile E. Coyote Turn his Head and look Bob. Bob: "His Name.....is Snowbell! Bob Off the Branch and Smacked Wile E. Coyote's Face. Wile E. Coyote: (Grunting) (Screaming) Wile E Coyote Falls Off the Tree and Splash the Water. Wile E. Coyote: (shivering) " Waters Waters that Cold, I Can't Believe this! Wile E. Coyote Dry and Shakes Hands Wile E. Coyote: "Beat up with the Mouse and his Pet Cat, What Can't be Worse!" (Dog Barking) Wile E. Coyote: "Nice Snow Dog! No! Run!" Bob: "Little Hi Little Ho." Ace: "Little Hey Little Ho. Let's go Home. Category:Stuart Little Movies Category:Movies Spoofs